A Love Between Dimensions
by heart44hayatolover
Summary: Two different dimensions, with no relations to each other what so ever. Each with its own time line, yet the only similarities between them both would be the families they shared and the love between them. Macro/Ace


Summary: Two different dimensions, with no relations to each other what so ever. Each with its own time line, yet the only similarities between them both would be the families they shared and the love between them. Macro/Ace

Disclaimer: I think it's good to say we all know I didn't make One Piece. So it's safe to say I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Oda-sensei.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*First Dimension*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

*How it all started*

Ace was staring off into the distance; behind him you could hear the sound of laughter and yelling, celebrating him into their family.

'Who would have thought that after months of trying to kill their Pops that they could still tolerate him the way they had.' Ace thought, glancing back at the rest of the crew for a short second, before turning back at the sea. 'Sure they may have gotten irritated every once in a while, but they still accepted him with open arms.'

Ace smiled happily at the thought of them all, he was just glad that they didn't hate him for trying to kill Whitebeard. (Even if he know that they know he couldn't kill the old man, he refuse to admit he didn't stand a chance against him, it'd hurt his pride to do such a thing so openly.)

He looked back at the people who called him their brother, _family_ even, with a warm feeling in his chest. He'd have to get use to this, to having a family _that cares_ _about him_, to having people that make him feel safe and relax, and most importantly that makes him _happy._

Looking around Ace smiles as he spots a drunken Thatch, who was slowly making his way over to him. Surprisingly he only tripped over his own two feet every now and then, especially after he'd seen the man drink about three, possibly more, barrels of alcohol not that long ago.

"Hey Thatch!" Ace purposely yelled, letting a small smirk grow on his face.

"Hey Ace!" Thatch said, almost as loudly, though it pains his poor ears to do so; not that he'll ever tell the younger male that of course.

"Hey Thatch can I ask you a question?" Ace asked, turning back around to stare at the open sea below them.

"Of course you can, if it helps ease your mind." Thatch said, turning around as well to watch the beautiful open sea.

"You don't need to answer if it makes you feel uncomfortable answering." Ace said quickly, turning his head a little to the side to see Thatch response. After seeing Thatch shake his head yes, and gesturing for him to continue he asked "what made you join Whitebeard and his crew?"

Thatch, a little shocked by the question, turned to look at Ace. Upon seeing Ace staring at him, waiting for any type of a response to his question, he looked back to the sea; smiling fondly at the memories.

Ace looked at Thatch for a moment, and he was just about to say 'just forget I asked' when he saw the surprised look when Thatch looked at him. But then Thatch just smiled, and turned back to look at the sea. Ace thought he wasn't going to say anything when he hadn't said anything for a while, only to be surprised when he started to speak.

"You see Ace when I first joined Pops, I joined wanting to get stronger. You see before I joined Pops, I had lost my family and the villagers blamed me for their deaths. My family were important people in this village, so I guessed it was because no one know what happen to them and needed someone to blame, and it just so happen I was the only one left alive. They must have thought it was because of me, so they took out their anger out on me. But when Pops came, I saw a chance to get stronger and a chance to escape. Back then I never would have thought I'd ever see this crew as my family, after all back then I had just lost my own and was blamed for every bad thing that happen afterward. I didn't want to get hurt, but I wanted to get strong so I couldn't lose the people I love anymore. I don't know when, but somewhere along the way I had grown to love Pops and the rest of the crew, before long I had something to use my strength for; without even realizing it either. At first I had been a little surprised at how close a pirate crew could be, even though it was small at the time you could feel the love that everyone had for Pops and the love he had for us. Even as more people joined, we still remained a family it even became more fun as time passed by." Thatch said, smiling at Ace.

Ace just looked at Thatch, as he let the information sank in, and smiled. Looking back at the sea, he couldn't help but notice the noise of the party behind them was slowly becoming quieter as the time goes by. But as the more time passed the more he wished Marco was there, it felt different without the first commander there; after all he was the one that gave him that last push to become one of Whitebeard sons, yet when he finally became part of their family he was off on a mission. Though he couldn't blame him, it was a direct order from Whitebeard himself, and that means it's one of two things, either it's dangerous enough that he had to send the first commander or it's something urgent and needs to be handled as fast as possible; and who better then to send Marco himself for that? Either way, both were bad news and now he won't be able to see Marco for a few days. At most it'll be a week or two before the Phoenix comes back.

After a while of just staring at the sea, Ace turned to Thatch and asked "By the way Thatch, did you need anything?"

"What do you mean?" Thatch asked, acting as if he didn't understand what he was implying.

"You know exactly what I mean Thatch." Ace said, narrowing his Eyes a little.

"Fine, fine I came over because you looked a little lonely over here by yourself." Thatch said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"It's called having a little peace of mind Thatch." Ace said, resisting himself from rolling his eyes.

"Then what's wrong with doing it with a friend?" Thatch questioned.

"Nothing wrong with it Thatch, it's just not possible to have some peace of mind with you around." Ace said, smirking a little.

"What's that suppose to mean Ace?" Thatch said, in a defensive tone.

"It means you talk too much idiot." Izo said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"I do not, I feel hurt that you would think such a thing." Thatch said, forging a hurt expression.

Izo snorted "Yeah right, believe what you want, we all know the truth anyway."

"You wound me." Thatch said, going as far as putting one hand over his heart.

"Yes, and I will continue to do so as I please. Well now if you excuse me I'll be heading off to bed now." Izo said, promptly turning around and walking away.

"I guess Izo is right about going to sleep, it looks like the party about over and tomorrow morning I'm going to have a shit load of work to do." Ace said, as he too made his way to his cabin, lazily waving goodbye to Thatch.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*Second Dimension*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

*Our First Day of Our new life*

_It was dark, like an endless abyss of darkness; no matter where I look all I can see is the darkness of this abyss. With nothing better to do I start to wonder of in different directions, waiting for what felt like an eternity for any signs of life. But what I hear is not something I wanted to hear in this abyss, I move closer to the source of the noise. It felt as if I've been walking for hours on end, which might have been the case, and he had seen no sign of anything. And when I say anything I mean __**nothing at all**__. In fact, the more he walk the quieter the sound becomes, and the more frustrated he became._

_And to prove his point he became so frustrated that he hadn't notice that the noise had become louder, and that he was walking straight into a little kid, which had caused him to trip and fall._

"_What the…." Ace said, trilling off when he saw what he tripped on._

_There in front of him was a child of about 10 years, curled up in a small ball, crying. Though he couldn't see the boy's face, actually he could see nothing other than the fact that he looked as if he hasn't eaten in days, he looked familiar somehow. Getting up, in a sitting position, he looked at the boy not knowing what to do; he's never had to deal with a crying kid before now. As if sensing someone was there, the little boy stop crying, and stood up, facing the opposite direction of Ace._

"_Hey…"Ace said, cautiously, slowly reaching out to grab the kids arm. Though before he could grab him, the child ran off and by the time Ace got to his feet he was already gone. _

"_Dame it." Ace muttered to himself, debating if he should chase the boy. Deciding against it, as the boy was out of sight anyway, he would just have to wait until something interesting happened. Though looking around he began to question where he was._

_After a while of just standing around, he decided he was bored once again and started to walk around, and that's when he hear it._

"_Ace…." A female voice spoke. He turned around to the sound of his name, but saw nothing._

"_Weird." Ace mumbled, turning back around, missing the rest of the conversation._

"_Take care of him…"_

"_Why of Course…"_

"_Thank you." A female voice said before everything went quiet, and the cries of a baby was all that could be heard._

_Ace turned around, as the world around him was getting brighter, and voices around him were getting louder as time passed by._

"…_e….ce…..Ace…_ACE! If you don't answer me this minute I'm knocking down this door!" Garp said, from the other side.

Ace bolted out of his bed, yelling "I'm up!" in a terror filled voice.

"You better hurry up or both you _and _Luffy are going to be late on your first day back to school. Oh and Sabo left already." Garp said, walking away to wake up Luffy.

"Wha…_Oh shit!_" Ace yelled, quickly getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. The old geezer just had to wait until the last minute to wake them up, and dame it Sabo should have woken him up before he went to his new school. Looking over at the time he realized he only had 15 minutes to get dressed, eat, and practically drag Luffy to school. Speaking of Luffy where is that ball of explosive energy anyway? All of a sudden the floor rumbled a little and a shriek was heard from across the house.

'Oh Luffy what are we going to do with you?' Ace thought, going to his room to get dress and then drag Luffy to school.

*an hour later *

Ace was sitting at his desk talking to his friends Law and Sanji, waiting for the teacher to walk into class. After arriving at school five minutes late and getting scolded for being late on the first day back by Garp, the day was finally starting to look up. That was until his teacher walked in and he groaned, he just had to get Akaini, _again_, the man hated him and for the life of him he didn't even know why. All of last year the man was unreasonable, giving him grades he didn't deserve, even saying personal things about him, pointing out every little mistake, and basically being a rude jackass to all of his students, but Ace didn't know what made him _'special' _as he got the worst of it_;_ he didn't even do anything to the man. Last year it had gotten to the point the Principle himself had to come down to the class, and personally switched his classes when he had exploded in the middle of class. So why for all that is good and holy did they put him back into his class _again._

When he and Akaini made eye contact with each other you could feel the tension in the room rise as they glared at each other.

"Portgas…" Akaini said, intensifying his glare.

"Akaini.." Ace said, also intensifying his glare at the other, then sighing a few minutes later deciding that the faster he teaches the faster class is over; as Akaini smirks taking it as a victory and continuing the class.

Needless to say it felt like forever before the class ended, so far Ace was just having a horrible day all together. Waving bye to Law and Sanji, he looked at his schedule and saw his next class was advance placement (or AP) calculus and after that advance placement Biology, oh joy.

'How did I even get these classes?' he thought to himself, before heading off to his class.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*A/N*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

I'm sorry if anyone got confused reading this. QwQ I just hope it made sense, and that you get the idea of the story. And I have a question should I keep it like this or seprate each story? And before I forget sorry Marco wasn't in here, like at all, but he'll be in the next one. Also I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes you may see in here, I don't have a Beta and I most likely won't for a while. And if you have any questions PM me.


End file.
